Resident Evil: Gamma Team
by OtakuAnimeLover21
Summary: Gamma Team. This team is smaller than the other teams in the BSAA, but it is still considered one of the best teams. This is their story. This is Resident Evil: Gamma Team! A tale of family, friends, romance, and even just that slice of life. Rated M cause its Resident Evil. Swearing, blood, gore, and all around horror should be expected. Hope you all enjoy!
1. AN

Hey guys! Welcome to Resident Evil: Gamma Team. I hope you all enjoy this fanfiction for Resident Evil. Thank you all for reading! This is more based off the games, but will also be canon divergent.

Ja ne!

Otaku


	2. Gamma Team Prologue

Hey guys! Welcome to the Prologue for Resident Evil: Gamma Team. I hope you all enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RESIDENT EVIL OR ANY RELATED FRANCHISES! I ONLY OWN MY OCS! THAT IS ALL! CAPCOM OWNS RESIDENT EVIL!

* * *

 **Hey everyone - Characters talking to each other**

 _Hey Everyone - Characters talking over radios to each other_

 ** _Hey everyone - Villians Monologuing_**

Hey everyone - Author talking, Character's POV

* * *

BOWs or Bio Organic Weapons are also known under another name. That is zombies. Through the use of special viruses known under names such as the T-Virus (Tyrant Virus), G-Virus (Golgotha Virus), Plagas, and Uroboros, they create BOWs. It started first it seemed with the Umbrella Corporation in Raccoon City. Then it spanned across the globe, to places like Harvardville Airport and the Eastern Slav Republic.

BOWs have been used for many things. For the rebels in Eastern Slav to free their country, at Harvardville Airport to kill those there, and in Raccoon City as a way for Albert Wesker to test them there.

Now let us move on to another matter. Those who fight against the BOWs and the terrorists who create them.

There are many who fight against the terrorists and their BOWs. Several in particular come to mind most. One of those are the men and women of the BSAA. The BSAA or the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance is funded by countries across the world. With members like Captain Chris Redfield and Lieutenant Piers Nivans, there are many who work there.

This is the story of another team in the BSAA. A five man team known as Gamma Team. Led by Captain Alexander R. Kennedy, this team is one of the best of the BSAA. Ranging from ages 20 to 30 these 5 brave men and women work together with the rest of the BSAA to take down the terrorists and stop any more BOW attacks from happening.

This is the story of Gamma Team. A story of friendship, teamwork, family, and love in a world where any day could be your last. This is Resident Evil: Gamma Team!

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this prologue, and thank you again for reading. Chapter 1 should be posted in the next week or two.

Thank you all again for reading! Ciao~

Otaku


	3. Chapter 1: Alex and Gamma Team

Hey guys! Welcome to Chapter 1 of Resident Evil: Gamma Team! I hope you all enjoy the story! Thanks for reading!

* * *

 **Hey everyone - Characters talking to each other**

 _Hey Everyone - Characters talking over radios to each other_

 ** _Hey everyone - Villians Monologuing_**

Hey everyone - Author talking, Character's POV

* * *

-BSAA Main HQ, Gamma Team Lounge Room-

Looking into a certain room, you would not believe the people inside were members of the elite organization known as the BSAA, but they were. While the room was messy in a way, it was not overly, so as they would not get reprimanded for a messy lounge. Someone enters the room and sighs. The person stood at six feet even, with messy silver hair that went to mid back, tannish skin, and stunning blue eyes. He was the Captain of the team who was usually in this room.

Sighing again, he looks around. **"Great. They are not only late again, but also left the lounge slightly messy last night. Where are they? They should have been here thirty minutes ago. We are all going to be in so much trouble." The man states as he sighs for a third time, right as he hears running and loud apologies.**

Bursting into the room is 4 other people. The first stood at just five foot six, had long black hair in a braid, tanned skin, reddish-brown eyes, and was the Technical Analyst/Explosive Expert of the team.

For the second, they stood at five foot six as well with tanned skin, but had bobbed dark blue hair, and dark blue eyes. They were also the team Medic.

Third was the Operative/Sniper of the team. This person stood at six foot two, had shoulder-length messy black hair with black eyes, and like most if not all of the team was tanned.

The last person in the building was the Lieutenant. They stood at five foot seven, had mid-back length blonde hair, and emerald green eyes. Unlike the rest of the team though was considerably paler, although not by much.

Each member was hastily making apologies to their captain. All he did was raise his hand and they fell quiet. **Growling quietly he says, "You all are late...AGAIN! This makes the team look bad, every time you are late. We are one of the best if not the best BSAA teams out there, act like it! We have a mission briefing in twenty minutes. Get suited up." The man stalks out the door then.**

 **All four looked at each other, before sighing. The Operative/Sniper of the team then states "Man. What crawled up Alex's ass and died? He has been way to high strung lately." The other three shrug. "No clue." Comes from the Medic of the team. "He really does need to calm down. You should also not swear so much Malik." The now named Malik just waved a hand at her. "Whatever you say Dani." "Guys," Comes another voice. It was the voice of the Lieutenant. "We really need to get ready and over to the briefing room. We have maybe fifteen minutes now." "DAMNIT RENA! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING BEFORE WE STARTED TALKING!" Comes three different cries as all four start rushing around getting ready and out the door.**

All four make it to the briefing room with two minutes to spare. Alex looks at all 4 before nodding. **"Let's go you four."** He then proceeds to enter the briefing room with the other four falling in line behind him. Looking around all five find a spot near Alpha team led by Chris Redfield and Piers Nivans. Alex gives a nod at his fellow captain before the mission briefing begins.

~~~Time-Skip brought to you by Pizza Delivery Man Wesker (Wesker wearing a Dominos or Papa John's Uniform. OH GOD! *dies laughing*)~~~

Alpha and Gamma team had been assigned a joint mission, and were heading towards the helicopters to take off for California where a bio-terrorist event had taken place. Chris noticing how high strung his fellow captain was ordered the two teams to load up before dragging Alex off to the side.

 **"Alright Alex. What's wrong? You are usually never this high-strung." Chris asks looking at the younger captain. Alex just shakes his head. "There is so much on my team's shoulders right now, and they don't even know it. Usually they are never late, but in the last week have been late three times already. It is driving me nuts." Chris sighs before responding, "Have you asked them for their reasons as to why they have been late recently? Most of the time if my men are late they have a perfectly good reason." Alex just shook his head. Chris sighs and makes a vague gesture. "Well there you go. Lighten up a bit. They likely had a really good reason for being late. I know you want to keep Gamma Team as one of the best, and with Leon as your brother you have some big shoes to fill, but don't take it out on your team. You guys are family. Remember that." Alex nods before saying "We should likely get in the helicopters before they take off without us."**

Both captains run for the copters that would take them to California for the site of their next mission.

* * *

So here is chapter 1 of Gamma Team! I hope you all enjoy! Thanks to everyone who has already read! Love you all!

~Ciao,

Otaku


	4. Chapter 2: Mission with Alpha Team

Hey guys! Welcome to the 2nd Chapter of Gamma Team! Thanks for reading my story! I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I think I already did this, but here we go! I do not own Resident Evil in anyway shape or form nor do I own any references to anything else I may later talk about in this story. I only own my ocs and Gamma Team. That is all. Capcom owns RE, and if I reference anything then those are owned by whoever owns them. Once again I only own MY OCS and GAMMA TEAM.

* * *

 **Hey everyone - Characters talking to each other**

 _Hey Everyone - Characters talking over radios to each other_

 ** _Hey everyone - Villians Monologuing_**

Hey everyone - Author talking, Character's POV

* * *

-Helicopter, Gamma Team/Alpha Team, On way to California for next mission-

 **"Alright Ladies and Gents," comes over the headsets from Alex. "You already heard the mission briefing. We are going to be landing on top of LAX, from there we will enter through the roof. Gamma Team, our main mission is to find any survivors while clearing out any infected that we can as secondary." Alex nods at Chris who begins his own part. "Alpha Team, we will be handling containment. Clearing out infected like Gamma, but also trying to track down the terrorist who did this. That is all. Once we land it is go time so gear up and be ready. We will stick together till we hit the end of the top floor where we will split up. Any survivors we find we take with us till we can meet up with Gamma again." "Right!" Sounds throughout the helicopter, as everyone begins to gear up.**

-Los Angeles International Airport/LAX, Helicopter Landing Pad-

Alex and Chris nod at each other as they get off the copter, the rest of their teams following behind. Both teams approach the door and stack up with a silent signal from their individual captains. As the two teams get the door open, they clear their corners, moving down the hall slowly. Reaching the stairwell both teams start moving down. At the next floor they slip in and split up. Gamma team moved forward while Alpha Team had headed to the right. Both teams started to systematically clear floors, killing those infected, while looking for survivors.

Both teams had separate coms channels they were using to communicate. It would be a quick matter for either captain to swap channels and call over the coms quickly for back-up. As the two teams moved and cleared rooms, Gamma Team started down to the third floor, Alex letting Chris know they were moving down a floor. Chris responds easily with a "Roger."

Gamma and Alpha continued to clear the airport as best and quick as they could. They needed more manpower, but it was safer to only bring one or two teams as then it meant less people killed by those infected.

~Time-skip brought to you by Jill Valentine, Sherry Birkin, and Rebecca Chambers in cheerleading outfits~

Gamma having reached the bottom of the last floor had found no survivors. Most of those who had been in there had gotten out during the initial attack. All of a sudden Gamma heard a call for back-up from Alpha and moved as quick as they could back to the second floor where Alpha team had last radioed in from. Pulling open the door they moved quick, but stayed together. Finding an Alpha team member's body all five members of Gamma move away after making sure that the Alpha member was fully dead, instead of only half-dead like with the rest of the infected. Hearing shooting and shouts, they start practically running towards the shouts and gun-fire making sure to stay in formation. Coming around the corner they see most of Alpha Team except Chris Redfield and his second lieutenant Piers Nivans down and out for the count. Opening fire they move to back up the two.

Alex moves forward first sliding next to Piers, making the signal to the slightly younger man to fall back behind his team with Chris. The rest of his team moved forward as well to cover the remaining two members of Alpha teams retreat. Moving back themselves they kill the infected as they make it to the stairs where Chris and Piers were. Bolting down the stairs the the remaining members of Alpha and the five members of Gamma move as fast as the could clearing corners as they made it down to the main floor of the airport. Bolting fast they move for the doors. Heading out of them they find the U.S. Army and U.S. Marines outside along with local police. Walking over towards the Marines and Army they head past seeing some tents set up. De-gearing they let themselves get checked out by the docs. Once checked out the two remaining members of Alpha and the full Gamma team enter the helicopter that had brought them there and brings them back to base where they proceed to ditch their gear in their lockers and head to give reports.

* * *

Sorry if this seems a bit rushed guys. Background chapters to come. Wait won't be as long as what it has been. This is pre-RE5 and 6 along with pre-Vendetta and is just before Damnation would have happened. A few months at best, at worst a year till the events of Damnation. Character ages will be a bit different as will timeline. This story is somewhat AU, will jump around between ages of the characters, both oc and actual characters of the games, and next chapter well...here's a preview. (ENJOY!)

-Raccoon City, Arklay Mountains, Midwestern US-

A young blond slightly tanned teen about fourteen or fifteen years old was running fast, two other teens, one at sixteen or seventeen with black hair and tanned skin that looked Asian and had only arrived the day all this went down, and another kid who looked like he was Arabic at the least and had dark black shaggy hair and was about fourteen or fifteen maybe even sixteen himself. All three were trying to escape the zombies that followed them. They may move slow but damn were they creepy as all fuck.

All three managed to barricade themselves into the RCPD, before moving around hunting for some sort of weapon. So far they had discovered they were playing by Romero-style rules. Pretty much that meant somehow destroy the head in anyway possible. So far between the three teens they had stabbed them with chair legs (somehow), wooden planks had been used, several had their necks snapped by Kyoka, there had been the rather memorable driving a car into several and watching as the zombies slammed into the wall and had their heads broken open (whoever decided to let an almost fifteen year old drive with very little instruction was an idiot), and a bunch of other things.

The first teen and the one who did the driving was named Alex, who was trying to track down his brother Leon who was supposed to be starting his first day at the RCPD. You had the Asian-looking young lady named Kyoka who was looking for her elder cousin/sister-figure named Ada, who Kyoka knew was somewhere nearby Raccoon City if not in it directly. You also had the Arabic-looking young man who was pretty much just trying to stay alive as best he could and help out Alex and Kyoka find their respective family members.


	5. Chapter 3: Raccoon City Part 1

Hey guys! Welcome to the 3rd Chapter of Gamma Team! Thank you all for reading my story! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: SEE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS FOR DISCLAIMER!

Preview of Chapter: Today we are taking you back in time. Back to Raccoon City.

* * *

 **Hey everyone - Characters talking to each other**

 _Hey Everyone - Characters talking over radios to each other_

 ** _Hey everyone - Villians Monologuing_**

Hey everyone - Author talking, Character's POV

* * *

 **-Raccoon City, Arklay Mountains, Midwestern US-**

A young blond slightly tanned teen about fourteen or fifteen years old was running fast, two other teens, one at sixteen or seventeen with black hair and tanned skin that looked Asian and had only arrived the day all this went down, and another kid who looked like he was Arabic at the least and had dark black shaggy hair and was about fourteen or fifteen maybe even sixteen himself. All three were trying to escape the zombies that followed them. They may move slow but damn were they creepy as all fuck.

All three managed to barricade themselves into the RCPD, before moving around hunting for some sort of weapon. So far they had discovered they were playing by Romero-style rules. Pretty much that meant somehow destroy the head in anyway possible. So far between the three teens they had stabbed them with chair legs (somehow), wooden planks had been used, several had their necks snapped by Kyoka, there had been the rather memorable driving a car into several and watching as the zombies slammed into the wall and had their heads broken open (whoever decided to let an almost fifteen year old drive with very little instruction was an idiot), and a bunch of other things.

The first teen and the one who did the driving was named Alex, who was trying to track down his brother Leon who was supposed to be starting his first day at the RCPD. You had the Asian-looking young lady named Kyoka who was looking for her elder cousin/sister-figure named Ada, who Kyoka knew was somewhere nearby Raccoon City if not in it directly. You also had the Arabic-looking young man who was pretty much just trying to stay alive as best he could and help out Alex and Kyoka find their respective family members. But before we go into this, let's go back a bit to a few weeks before this all started.

 **-Raccoon City, Arklay Mountains, Midwestern US, 3 weeks previously-**

We see two males driving having just entered Raccoon City near the Arklay Mountains in Midwestern USA. One was about twenty or twenty-one years old with blonde hair that he kept short with his bangs falling in one eye, was about five ft ten-five ft eleven with stunning blue eyes. In the passenger seat of the car was a younger teen about fourteen nearly fifteen, who had somehow turned out albino at least in terms of hair with silvery-white/blonde hair, was about five ft seven give or take and the same stunning blue eyes as the twenty/twenty-one year old man. These two were the Kennedy brothers, Leon S. Kennedy who was the older brother and Alexander "Alex" L. Kennedy who was his younger brother.

Leon and Alex were moving out to Raccoon City as in three weeks time Leon would be starting out at the police department in town. They decided to move out earlier so as to allow themselves time to settle in and let Alex start at the local high school and get used to being there. Both were used to moving around like they did since Leon was eighteen and Alex was eleven when their parents died and Leon had to use the two's inheritance to allow themselves to be able to at least stay in an apartment and so Leon could get custody over Alex. The two stopping in front of an apartment complex pulled their stuff from the car and headed upstairs. Leon unlocked the door and the two enter having already decided on who was taking which room. Dragging their stuff into their own rooms they drop it inside before going to grab the last of it. Neither had much in the way of personal items anymore. Most was in storage back in DC.

Both take a while to get their stuff at least partially unpacked before Leon grabs Alex and they head to grab something to eat and find the local grocery store to grab some stuff for the apartment. Finding a diner they eat quickly wanting to hit the grocery store as it was already 6:30 at night. Finding the store only two blocks over they go in and grab fresh fruits and veg along with dairy products and other things they hadn't been able to just bring with them.

Heading back to the apartment after paying, they park the car and bring in the groceries, locking the car as they do. Heading up to their apartment and in they put things away and head back to their rooms to finish unpacking what they could before they went to bed, Leon so he could head back to the Police Academy the next day in NYC after getting Alex settled at the high school, and Alex to the high school where he would start the next day.

 **-Two other parts of Raccoon City, Arkley Mountains, Midwestern US, still 3 weeks previously-**

In two other parts of Raccoon City were two teens, one no older than Alex. He was about five ft seven himself with tanned skin, black hair and charcoal black eyes. This was Malikai "Malik or Kai" Al'Sayf. He had lived in Raccoon City all his life. When his parents had died a few months back he had ended up living with the neighbors and packing everything up in storage at a facility outside of Raccoon City. He and his parents were Arabic and were among the few in RC who were.

Next we have a young female who was about sixteen. She was of Asian-descent and was in Raccoon City looking for her elder cousin who was like an older sister to her having been raised together. She had black hair that she kept really long with red highlights throughout, tanned skin, and had reddish-brown eyes as well. She had arrived just recently and had gotten a hotel room where she was staying. She would be starting at Raccoon City High the next day.

 **-The next day, Raccoon City High School, Raccoon City, Arklay Mountains, Midwestern US, Malikai's POV-**

Malik having walked to school arriving as a girl wanders by him heading into the building. Heading in himself, he notices a man and a teen about his age wander by heading towards where the administrator's office and principal's office were. Obviously both the girl and the teen boy were new or at least that was what Malik thought. Grabbing his stuff and heading towards homeroom he goes in, and heads for his usual seat greeting some others as he goes.

 **-Same place, day, city, etc. Alex and Kyoka's POV rotating-**

Alex and Leon walked into the principal's office at the same time as Kyoka did. The three dealt with getting schedules for the two teens before a student from each homeroom arrives having been called by the secretary. Alex and Leon say quick goodbyes as Leon heads to leave the school while Alex wanders to class. The student that was showing Alex to homeroom just so happened to be Malik, whereas Kyoka had a random classmate showing her to homeroom.

* * *

I'm gonna leave it there. Hope you all enjoy. I barely remember high school as it seemed like a lifetime ago, even if I only graduated about 3 years or so ago. The high school bit will be very small before I go into three weeks after Alex and Kyoka's first day, and Alex meeting Malik. Thanks for reading guys!

JA NE!


	6. Chapter 4: Raccoon City Part 2

Hey guys! Welcome to chapter 4 of Gamma Team!

* * *

Disclaimer: SEE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS FOR DISCLAIMER!

Preview of Chapter: Today we take you more in-depth into three of our heroes lives in the three weeks leading up to the Raccoon City Incident.

* * *

 **Hey everyone - Characters talking to each other**

 _Hey Everyone - Characters talking over radios to each other_

 ** _Hey everyone - Villians Monologuing_**

Hey everyone - Author talking, Character's POV

* * *

 ***Two weeks before the Raccoon City Incident, Raccoon City High, Raccoon City, Arklay Mountains, USA, Alex's POV** *****

Alex had been at Raccoon City High for a week now, he was already missing his elder brother, but knew Leon was finishing up things in DC before fully joining him over in Raccoon City. Alex was fifteen so could stay by himself for a week or two, but it was rough. Luckily he had money on a debit card for food and things. He had made a friend by that point and was introduced to a bunch of people. Malikai Al'Sayf was the name of his newest friend, although Alex had been told to call Malikai, Malik or Kai. Malik had been born on the other side of the Arklay Mountains in Harvardville, while he had been raised in Raccoon. Alex on the other-hand was a city-boy, born and raised in Washington, DC.

Alex was glad for Malik as he had soon Alex around on the weekend and was a big help in Alex starting to get used to Raccoon City. Alex was used to moving around, but Raccoon City just creeped him out, especially with all the attacks and everything. Leon knew about them and had told Alex to call him every morning and night and to text him where he was going, just to be safe. Alex put up with it, because he knew Leon didn't want to lose him. So Alex did as his brother wanted, just relaxed and called and texted him regularly.

Alex was very careful, but it was the same for everyone. With all the disappearances and more recently all the deaths, people just didn't feel safe, and it didn't help that most of the elite unit S.T.A.R.S. had most of its members killed, aside from maybe 4 members, and those said members were all let go from the force or in the case of Captain Wesker, was moved to being put in charge of another part of the force. The people of Raccoon City had been pissed about that, but knew there was nothing they could do. Alex was worried as he had heard a lot about S.T.A.R.S. especially from his brother who had one day wanted to join that particular unit, so to find out that most of them had "mysteriously" disappeared like a lot of other people from Raccoon, and were declared dead, well it, it scared Alex, more than all the deaths and disappearances. Alex just hoped that whatever was going on stopped soon, as he knew his brother would move them again if it whoever or whatever was making all these people disappear and be found murdered didn't get caught.

 ***Two weeks before the Raccoon City Incident, Raccoon City High, Raccoon City, Arklay Mountains, USA, Malik's POV** *****

Malik was glad he had been the first of the student body to meet Alex Kennedy. It meant he could help the new kid out without fully having to be introduced right away. He had shown the new kid around the show and to most of his classes, and had even taken him around town. He had noticed Alex would text someone a lot and when he had asked, Alex had said it was his elder brother, Leon, he was texting, who wanted to know where Alex was at all times due to all the disappearances and deaths. Leon was highly protective of Alex, but tried to let him have some freedom.

Malik liked Alex. He was a pretty good guy, fun when he could be. They had hit the arcade and movies over the weekend along with to get food. Malik had also shown Alex a couple of other places like a laundromat and a second grocery store along with a small clothing store where at both Alex picked up a few things. Malik even helped Alex out with some of the homework both being in a few AP classes together.

Malik of course saw Alex at school everyday and noticed that he seemed to be a bit homesick, or in this case not exactly homesick, but missing the physical presence of his elder brother. Malik didn't have any siblings, but did understand missing someone as both his parents had suddenly vanished like so many others and had been found savaged and dead, and Malik had been taken in by the next door neighbors and Malik had his old home sold along with everything put into storage. He really did miss his parents and tried to keep Alex focused. He knew it was odd how he was acting, but Alex just had this charisma about him that screamed "natural leader," and Malik usually wasn't a follower but he knew that whatever Alex did, he would have plenty of followers and Malik in this case would back him up.

 ***Two weeks before the Raccoon City Incident, Raccoon City High, Raccoon City, Arklay Mountains, USA, Kyoka's POV** *****

Kyoka had noticed Alex having bumped into him and his elder brother Leon while getting her class schedule, but hadn't really bumped into him or any of the friends he might have made. She didn't honestly care about anything. She was here to find her elder sister-figure/cousin who was missing and hadn't called her at all like was promised. That had greatly worried her as even with whatever job Ada had, she would always call or at least text to let her know when she had arrived and when she was returning home.

Kyoka would find her. She had finally tracked her last location to or at least nearby Raccoon City in the Arklay Mountains and had signed herself up for school. She knew that Ada was nearby. Kyoka was really worried about her big sister. She had never just fallen out of contact like this. Even if she had to go dark, Ada would always send a message with a time that she might be returning into contact range. She was wondering if she should have tried to get an ID that showed she was eighteen or nineteen years of age and gone and applied at the Umbrella Corp, because she had this feeling she had chosen the worst way to go, but she knew it was too late. She was stuck in a high school, trying to find her cousin between classes and on the weekends. Kyoka was not amused and honestly hated herself a little bit right now.

* * *

I am so sorry this is so late! I have had such major writer's block lately I haven't even been able to make any OCs *le gasp.* I'm hopefully back now, and I hope you all enjoy!

Thanks guys!

Ciao

~OtakuAnimeLover21 (seriously call me Seph)


End file.
